I'm coming to see you now
by syuchang
Summary: Modern! AU! "Do you want to build a snowman?" A choked sob could be heard from the other side of the door before she heard a muffled broken reply. "Go away Elsa." A story of a childhood shared between friends and how it has affected them while and after they have grown up, and the consequences in between. Elsanna (not related). Don't like. Don't read. Mind the language.
1. Chapter 1

**Syuchang: Hey guys, first Frozen ****fic. Ever. So I hope its up to standard. Excuse any grammar and or spelling mistakes and tenses. And Frozen does not belong to me. Unfortunately.  
**

* * *

_When will this heat end?_ A sigh escaped Anna's lips as she flopped down on the floor, tossing her Nintendo down beside her, the familiar tune of Pokemon sounded dull and distant to her ears. Sitting up she pushed a stray lock of hair from her face before hauling herself onto her feet. "Hot…" Anna mumbled before making her way downstairs and into the kitchen. As she began to raid the fridge, Anna did not hear the light footsteps of another person behind her. "Sweet Santa on a bicycle!" The resounding thunk of Anna's skull meeting the inside of the fridge echoed within the fridge. Spinning around, Anna came face to collar bone with another girl.

"Elsa! Don't do that…" A tinkling chuckling escaped the girl named Elsa as she retracted her hand from Anna's shoulder.

"Sorry. What are you going to make?" Elsa took a step back to observe the shorter girl who was touching her head gingerly before shrugging it off. "I think a smørrebrod will have to do for now." Gathering the ingredients in her arms, Anna quickly wobbled over to the counter trying to balance a bottle of mayonnaise that was on a packet of fish-loafs that was packed onto packet of butter that was again resting on a loaf of rye bread. Letting out a breath she didn't she was holding, Anna dumped everything on the counter as Elsa was making her way to stand behind Anna's shoulder.

"Looks good, but you should bake the fish-loafs and not fry them." Elsa placed a hand on Anna's shoulder making the other tense up at the touch. Emotion flickered across Elsa's face before she schooled her features and removed her hand. Anna bit down her lip as she felt the coolness of Elsa's hand through her shirt and heaved a sigh of relief when the pressure was alleviated. Shaking her head she decided to ignore Elsa and rifled around in the cupboards for a pan to heat up her fish-loafs. She squeaked in surprise and froze when she felt Elsa wrap her arms around her waist and nuzzled into her shoulder. "Please bake mine."

Anna shoved the other girl off her and muttered through clenched teeth. "Leave me alone Elsa." Said girl blinked in surprise from the coldness she was receiving from the usual jovial and kind-hearted girl in front of her. Without saying anything and downcast eyes, Elsa turned and walked out the kitchen. Anna clutched the counter so hard that her knuckles turned white. "Damn it." She slid down the counter and hugged her knees to chest. "Damn it!" Burying her face in her knees, she bit her lip again when she felt the telltale prickling in the corners of her eyes. "I'm sorry. I'm so, so sorry." She whimpered softly, food completely forgotten.

* * *

When Anna lifted her head again she noticed that it had gotten significantly darker and that she was still hungry. Rubbing her tired eyes, she hefted herself up for the second time that day and looked around the kitchen hoping to see the other girl but also wishing that she wouldn't. Seeing the forgotten ingredients on the counter, Anna decided that instead of a late lunch she would just begin making dinner since her father should be home sometime soon. Rustling up what she needed to make beef patties with sautéed onions and potatoes, Anna began the painstaking task of peeling and chopping up the potatoes and onions. The method and continues sound of knife hitting the cutting board carried out through the small house, Anna was so oblivious to her surroundings that for the second time that day she was not able to her what now should be the familiar soft footfalls of another occupant.

"Anna…" The unsure whisper reached Anna's ear and the knife slipped on an onion and sliced her finger. Hissing in pain she dropped the knife and clutched her finger close to her chest. Elsa gasped in shock and quickly yanked Anna's hand over to her to assess the injury. "I didn't mean to startle you Anna." Examining the finger she didn't notice the way Anna stared dumbstruck at her and shifted slightly with discomfort. The feeling of her hand cradling gently in Elsa's grip caused her cheeks to heat up slightly. Turning her head away from Elsa to hid her now rosy cheeks, Anna mumbled some incoherent and tried to pry her hand out of Elsa's.

"Come, we need to stop the bleeding before you faint." Elsa began tugging her in the direction of the bathroom. Yelping in surprise at the sudden movement, Anna tripped over her own feet and crashed head first into Elsa's back. Elsa careened forward and face planted the floor. "Oomphfff." The air was knocked out of Elsa's lungs with the combined force of getting acquainted with the floor and Anna's entire weight barrelling into her. "Elsa!" Anna jumped off the other girl and began to help the other girl up.

"I'm fine Anna, really." She smiled down at the flustered girl and turned around to head over to their original destination. "But we should still get your finger patched up." Nodding in agreement Anna followed Elsa willingly albeit cautiously to the bathroom. Elsa mentioned for Anna to sit down on the toilet seat before rummaging around for the first aid kit. Anna sighed to herself and rested her cheek in her good hand, her eyes slowly began to wander across the tile floor and came to a stop at Elsa's ankles. Blinking slowly she let her gaze travel up the length of Elsa's legs drinking in the sight of slim calves and toned thighs, up to a jean clad bubble butt, over a trim waist. Blushing profusely she snapped her head to the side and squeezed her eyes shut. But it was too late, the mental image of Elsa was burned into her brain and she found herself not really minding the sight.

Choking on air, she spluttered quietly to herself she internally cursed Elsa and the splendid things she just saw. Shaking her head wildly, she looked over at Elsa once again through the corner of her eyes. Her gaze immediately picked up from where she left off. Fine platinum hair was folded into an intricate braid that was fetchingly draped over her left shoulder showing off unblemished porcelain skin. Gulping audibly, Anna stared at a stray lock of hair that escaped the confinements of the braid and was resting happily on the nape of her neck. Admiring the beautiful girl before her, Anna's gaze softened and a pained smile spread across her lips. "You sure have grown up, Elsa." She whispered and stared up at the back of Elsa's head.

"Anna, did you say something?" Elsa questioned as she turned back around to face Anna, first aid kit in hand, an eyebrow raised. "Nothing! Nope! Nada! Neit! Nein! Non!" Her arms cart wheeling around in panic. A bell like laugh escaped past Elsa's lips and she smiled fondly at Anna. "Alright Anna. No need to give yourself an aneurism." Kneeling down in front of Anna, she gently began to bandage her finger. "That should do it, lets hope that we won't be making any more accidents today." Nodding at her handy work, Elsa put away the kit and tilted her head towards the door. "Should we finish making dinner?" Mumbling a hurried 'thank you' Anna pushed past Elsa and practically ran back into the kitchen. Slamming the door behind her she leaned heavily against the door. _Please don't follow me. Please don't follow me. _A distinct knock pattern was heard through the wood and Anna winced at the familiarity. "Anna? I know you're in there. Please open the door." The hauntingly beautiful voice of Elsa carried through the barrier between them. Anna didn't reply but rested her head against the door. On the other side of the door, Elsa traced the grain of the wood with her fingertips. Sadness crept into her eyes when she didn't hear Anna reply. Chewing her lip thoughtfully she looked around the room to find something to try coaxing the other girl to open up the door. Suddenly her eyes lit up in excitement and she turned back towards the door.

"Do you want to build a snowman?"

A choked sob could be heard from the other side of the door before she heard a muffled broken reply.

"Go away Elsa."

* * *

**Author: Well, first chapter done. Do tell me what you think. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Author: Hello my little lambs, I just want to say thank you to: Vicious W.W, jojo130151, Me And My Luck, blankslate37 and LeeShaw for your support. I didn't think I would have it this far without you.**

* * *

Elsa stared dumbfounded at the door not understanding why Anna was being like this. But respecting Anna's wishes she rested her forehead against the door for a second before leaving. On the other side Anna was listening closely to the sound of Elsa's footsteps become fainter and further away before breaking down completely, hiccupping and sniffling through a small episode Anna thought back to the time when everything was the way it was supposed to be. _Stupid Elsa, she had to open Pandora's box. _Anna glared furiously at the corner of the door before scrambling up and wrenching it open, nearly tearing the poor thing off its hinges. "ELSA"

She whirled through the tiny house like a hurricane, searching desperately for the platinum blonde. "ELSA!" Checking and double-checking every room, Anna was getting increasingly worried and fear was beginning to settle in the corners of her heart. _No, no, no. Not again, this can't happen again. _Tackling her way into her room, she stopped short when she found the girl she was looking for curled up on her bed listening to some old songs she composed oh so long ago.

Elsa's head snapped to attention when she heard Anna charging into her room and quickly scrambled over to her. "Anna. What's wrong?" Looking over the girl for any signs of injury and finding none, she stared inquisitively down at her. Taking in her dishevelled form and red-rimmed eyes, Elsa eased up slightly and held out her hand while slowly making her way over to Anna. "It's ok Anna." With her fingertips she gently caressed Anna's freckled cheek and stared into her teal eyes that were swimming with emotions she could not decipher.

Her normal twin braids looked like they have been through the wringer and most of her hair had come undone. Elsa noted that the colour of her hair had changed in the past ten years, the tones more earthy and richer, looking more like autumn leaves than the cute shock of orange that cannon balled everywhere. The baby fat was slowly but surely leaving her face but her freckles had increased in numbers. Elsa's fingertips ghosted down Anna's cheek and down her neck, her eyes following her fingers. Chuckling lightly she noticed that instead of her looking up at Anna like she used to do when they were six, the roles had switched and it was now Anna who was looking up at Elsa who had a good half a head on her.

Anna realizing the cause of the chuckle pouted and mock glared at Elsa before curling in on herself again. Elsa continued her examination of the girl in front of her, slender neck with defined collarbone led to a petite and slim frame. But Elsa knew better than to underestimate her, Anna came with a mean right hook from years of kickboxing. Hans had a taste of it first hand ten years ago when he wouldn't stop pulling Elsa's hair, and Anna being the spitfire she was decked him without a second thought. She had been to many of Anna's training sessions and admired how focused and how much energy was stored in that little body of hers. Fingers trailed over the contours of her arms, feeling the hidden strength underneath her warm skin. She jumped slightly in surprise when she felt those arms wrap around her waist and a nose nuzzled into the crook of her neck. Snapping out of her reverie, Elsa wrapped her arms around Anna's shoulders and pulled her closer.

"Anna. What's wrong?" She never answered her the first time she was asked. A frightened whimper replied. "I don't care anymore… Just don't ever leave again. Please." And the arms around Elsa's waist tightened their hold. A pained and sad look overtook Elsa's face as she buried her face in Anna's hair, taking the in the comforting smell of pine and rain. "Oh Anna. I'm not going anywhere anymore." She mumbled comfortingly as she stroked her hair. Steering the clingy girl towards the bed, Elsa grunted as the back of her legs hit the edge of the bed. "We are both going to fall like this." And tried to nudge the smaller girl off her but to no avail.

Shaking her head vehemently, Anna moulded herself perfectly into Elsa, which caused flames to dance over porcelain skin. Sitting down with great difficulty, Elsa manoeuvred them to a somewhat comfortable position with her resting against the wall and Anna curling into her side. "I like the open doors." Elsa mused to herself as she began to untangle Anna's hair from her braid. Smiling shyly Anna glanced up at Elsa before whispering. "We are never closing them again, at least not to each other." And cuddled impossibly further into Elsa earning herself a tinkling chuckle from the other girl. After lying there for a short while, Elsa stopped her petting and hummed thoughtfully.

"Anna. I want to see the old gang again." Joy lit up in Elsa's ocean blue eyes as she stared out the nearby window. "Kristoff, Sven, Olaf, even Hans." Anna bit her lip in worry as Elsa continued her trip down Memory Lane. "Do you remember, back then when we would explore the woods and everyday we would meet in our secret tree house. What did we used to call ourselves again? Snowflake Soldiers? Snowflake Snowmen?" Anna snorted in amusement and shoved Elsa playfully. "We called ourselves the 'Arendelle's Snowmen Soldiers. And we couldn't stop laughing when we figured out it abbreviated to ASS." A bell like laugh could be heard from Elsa as she remembered the day Hans pointed that out. "I remember now. But Anna, I would still like to see the all the members of ASS again." She smiled down at Anna, but the smile slowly melted away when she saw the troubled look on Anna's face.

"I haven't talked to them since that day Elsa. They have all changed everything has changed. I don't even know if they want anything to do with me anymore." Anna ranted as she ran a hand through her messy hair. "Olaf has left Arendelle, and I sometimes catch a glimpse of the others when I actually venture outside. Rumour has it that Hans made it into Southern Isle High. Kristoff is under apprenticeship with Oaken to be an ice harvester and Sven has been hanging out around the staples, he did say something about being a reindeer breeder back then." Anna tapped her chin before shaking her head and looked over at Elsa through the corner of her eye. "But that's not the point, the point is that we have all grown apart Elsa. You were the glue that kept us together, but after… That… Things just fell apart." Anna's voice lowered into a small whisper and a haunting look entered her eyes. Elsa looked on helplessly as Anna fell back into a rut she witnessed this morning.

"I just want to see them Anna, we don't have to talk to them or anything. I just want to know that they are doing alright." Smiling hopefully at Anna, Elsa tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. "I hope Olaf is doing alright, we was the baby of the group but he always knew how to make us laugh." Elsa hummed nostalgically. Seeing the longing in Elsa, Anna could not bare to say no to her due to her own selfish reasons. For the past ten years she had been selfish and shut everybody out, even her best friends who were experiencing the same thing as her. _No. They didn't know how I felt. I hurt the most. They didn't even try to feel what I was feeling. It was my fault. _Anna mentally berated herself and stole another glance in Elsa's direction. _But for her, I will try to make everything right again. For her I will. _Determination shot through Anna's veins and she jumped off her bed. "Tomorrow we go hunt down the rest of ASS." Grinning lopsidedly she turned to Elsa and gave her a thumbs up "Now there is no going back since I gave you the Anna pose." Elsa's entire being radiated with excitement as she laughed at the goofy pose she remembered so well from their childhood and gave Anna an enchanting smile. "Tomorrow."

* * *

**Author: Another quick note, I will be using some Danish terms (mostly food and drinks) Because its the closest I can get to Norwegian without making me look stupid. So please bare with me, I know it should be in Norwegian and not Danish.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Author: Thank you, thank you, thank you to all the new people who faved and followed. And of course thank you to the old readers who wait for new chapters from me.**

* * *

The sun peeked through a small gap in the curtains making Anna growl in irritation and huddle under the blanket. She was slowly falling back to sleep when she felt the blanket being yanked off her body and the sunshine piercing into her eyes. Hissing in defiance she tried to yank the blanket back but whoever had hold of the other was undeniably stronger than her. "Rise and shine Anna. Do you not have school today?" A male voice asked from somewhere above her. "Dad…" Anna groaned. "I don't feel so good today either, I'm going to stay home." Cracking an eye open she looked up at the man she called father. Warm green eyes stared back at her and nodded in understanding. "Alright Anna, feel better soon then." And with a kiss on her forehead he left her room.

Feeling slightly guilty for making her father worry, Anna stared out the small gap in the curtains until she felt her bed dip from some extra weight. Turning to side she saw that Elsa had come to lie down beside her. "Who stole your bowl of sunshine this morning, thundercloud?" Anna scoffed at the question and turned to face the wall. "There's an obvious answer to that question." Elsa only chuckled in response and jumped off the bed, making the mattress wobble a bit. Walking over to Anna's closet, she began rummaging around for something presentable for Anna to wear.

"I can do that myself you know." Came a rebellious grumbling from the direction of the bed. Elsa smiled over her shoulder and decided that the other girl would look good in a forest green t-shirt and khaki shorts. Walking back over to Anna she handed her the clothes. "I know, but I like to take care of you." That comment caused Anna to blush and she quickly snatched the clothes from Elsa's outstretched hand. "Don't say such embarrassing stuff." She mumbled as she walked past Elsa and into the bathroom down the hall. Finishing her business in the bathroom, Anna trudged down into the kitchen to make breakfast only to find Elsa already making it. Looking at the taller girl, Anna noted that she was wearing jeans paired with a dark blue knit sweater that was a bit too big for her and blanched. "How can you wear something like that in this weather?" She stared at Elsa in amazement as she took a seat at the table.

"It is not like I can change what I'm wearing, it just stayed." Elsa muttered quietly, her back turned to Anna. Anna winced at the response and fiddled with the ends of her braids. "Don't dwell on it Anna. It is all in the past now." Elsa smiled reassuringly and handed Anna her breakfast. "And that is where our problems lies." Anna mumbled and nibbled at her breakfast before wolfing down. "Uh mah guhd Elpha fis is thso gud." She managed to spit out between mouthfuls of food. Elsa laughed and dodged spittle of food before shaking her head at Anna. "Continue and you will choke." Anna sent her a glare and continued to demolish the food on her plate. Elsa just looked on in adoration, happy that Anna was enjoying her cooking so much.

Finishing off the last bacon on her plate, Anna petted her stomach in contentment with a slight lethargic look on her face. "That was the best breakfast I have ever had in a long time, now. What shall we do today?" Threading her fingers together she rested them behind her head and looked at Elsa expectantly. _I might as well learn to enjoy myself with her rather than fight it everyday. _Elsa raised an eyebrow in return. "You said we could go see how the other guys a doing." Anna had completely forgotten about their agreement and groaned. Elsa nudged her lightly. "Come now Anna, you gave me the pose remember? There is no going back now." She grinned widely at Anna's predicament and got up to make her way to the front door. Standing up with such haste that her chair fell over, Anna scampered after Elsa, calling out after her. "Elsa! Don't open the front door. I'm coming now." Cursing under her breath for making The Anna pose, she shoved her feet into some white tennis shoes and opened the door for a patiently waiting Elsa.

"Milady." Anna bowed as Elsa walked past her and onto the street. Elsa rolled her eyes in response but couldn't help a shy smile form on her face. Looking around with an almost child like wonder, Elsa turned in a small circle to take in the summer surroundings. Humming in delight she kneeled down to pick up a dandelion and blew gently at the fuzz. Anna watched with a goofy grin on her face as she stared at Elsa enjoying summer, usually Elsa was more of a winter girl but summer seems brings out the beauty in everyone and everything. Wiping her hands on her jeans, Elsa stood back up and extended her hand to Anna. "Shall we?"

Anna's grin widened until Elsa was afraid it was going to split her face in two and nodded vigorously as she took Elsa's cooler hand in hers. "We shall." And with that Anna marched them towards the main road. "Thing's have changed a little bit since, well… You'll see for yourself I suppose." Anna mused and intertwined their fingers together like they used to do when they were little. Elsa smiled at the gesture and gave Anna's hand a small squeeze. "I'm sure things will be fine. I'm actually quite excited to see how much things have changed." A contemplative look crossed Elsa's face. "Oh look, a new coffee place has opened up there. And that supermarket wasn't there before." Elsa pointed at the two new features the town got within the last ten years. Anna nodded beside Elsa, just enjoying her company without thinking too much about it. _Why couldn't things have turned out differently?_ She sighed to herself and decided not to think too much about what has happened and try to enjoy the newfound time she has with Elsa.

Seeing the taller girl beside her now, it filled a hole in Anna's heart that had gnawed away at her heart and soul. Revelling in presence of Elsa, Anna didn't notice the tall boy that was standing in front of her. Bumping unceremoniously into the boy, Anna stumbled back but was quickly caught by Elsa. "Watch where you- Anna?" The boy's facial expression changed from rage into confusion into disbelief in the span of a second. Anna who was rubbing her face froze, eyes wide and stared up into the familiar yet unfamiliar eyes of the person she once called her friend. "Hans."


	4. Chapter 4

**Author: BUSTED! Yeah I got the idea from Ano Hana, and whoever wants to watch a really good slice-of-life anime then I highly suggest it. But I warn you now, there is a possibility that you will cry (and spoil the ending of this story) But hey-ho. Your choice. Kudos to the guest for figuring it out.**

* * *

Taking a step back in surprise, Anna blinked a couple of times to take in the changes of the other boy. Gone was the boyish chubbiness around his face that was replaced by meticulously kept sideburns. He grew his hair out a little bit and filled out in both height and muscle department. Hans took a step towards Anna while looking her up and down since they haven't seen each other much in a decade.

"Anna, what a surprise to see you outside your house. People think you would've turned into a hermit by now." He smirked down at Anna and flipped some hair out of his eyes. Elsa frowned at the way Hans was treating Anna, the usually polite and quiet boy seemed to have grown a mean streak. "It seems like sideburns weren't the only thing you have grown Hans, why would you say something so mean like that to Anna?" She stepped protectively in front of Anna and glared at Hans.

"Elsa, don't." Anna mumbled and avoided eye contact with Hans. "Elsa? Oh Anna, you're still not hung up about her are you?" He frowned in disgust at Anna and shook his head in disdain. "I'm surprised they even stopped your treatment, in my opinion, you should be locked up for good. Raving on about some girl who you knew ten years ago, how pathetic." Anna shrunk away from Hans and whimpered softly with every word that came out of his mouth. Elsa moved over to Anna and wrapped her arms around the quivering girl, glaring daggers at Hans.

"Stop it Hans." Anna whispered, which only made him laugh. "Stop it Hans." He mocked in an imitation of Anna's voice. "Anna, Anna, Anna. Have you had enough of your pity party and decided to join the world of the living? Hate to burst your bubble but the world has already forgotten about you. Just like they have forgotten about Elsa." He smoothed out invisible wrinkles in his pristine white Southern Isle Highs uniform. "It is such an embarrassment for me to be seen talking to someone mentally challenged as you, hence I shall not pretend we have not had this conversation nor have we even known each other. Therefore I bid you farewell." And with that he pushed past Anna, making sure that she would stumble back with the impact of his shoulder.

Anna was shoved back and rubbed her shoulder from where Hans shoved her. Elsa was absolutely livid from the things she had just witnessed; she was just about to go after Hans to give him a piece of her mind but was held back my Anna. Turning to Anna her heart nearly broke at the sight before her. All of the fight seemed to have left Anna, the normal fire that could be seen in her eyes had completely died leaving nothing but a dull sheen, her shoulders were hunched as if to protect herself from Hans' onslaught and her head was bowed in defeat. Wrapping the girl in her arms, Elsa whispered words of comfort in her ears as she watched the retreating form of Hans.

"Anna, its ok. I've got you." She petted her hair and held her tightly. Anna squirmed slightly which caused Elsa to loosen her grip and stared down at her. Smiling up at her protective friend, Anna nuzzled her collar before stepping regretfully back from the warm embrace. "I'm fine Elsa, really, I just didn't expect to see him." She rubbed her arm as goose bumps erupted out on it. Elsa spun around to glare in the direction Hans left in. "I did warn you that they have changed." Anna told her with a hint of amusement in her voice as Elsa reminded her of a lioness that was protecting her cub. "I didn't know that things would have turned out that bad, and what did Hans mean by you being mentally challenged and leaving you locked up?" Anna flinched at the question and shrugged. "Just something that happened after you left, I try not to think about it." Anna muttered and began walking again. Seeing that Anna was not about to spill anytime soon, Elsa walked ahead of Anna and began walking the on the curb of the road.

"Be careful Elsa, the cobblestones are slippery, especially since it rained" Anna warned as she looked on warily. Elsa just laughed and waved it off before jumping onto the milestone with a small puddle around it However, Elsa did not see the moss that grew lightly on the stone and felt her slipping once her foot made contact with the stone. "ELSA!" Everything moved as if she was in slow motion, she heard Anna scream her name in pure terror and her view was ever to slowly turning upside down. Twisting slowly she saw Anna's horrified expression mixed with panic. She closed her eyes and waited for the impact of her smashing into the concrete but it never came, instead she heard the slapping of shoes on the road and somebody chanting 'please make it, please make it' before she collided with something soft.

Anna could only stare when she saw Elsa slip off the milestone and at the puddle for a good second before the adrenaline kicked in and sent her body flying towards Elsa "ELSA!" _Please make it, please make it. This cannot happen again. Not again. I need more time with her, please. _And with every fibre of strength in her being, she launched herself at Elsa and careened into her sending them both tumbling and sprawling on the pavement. Gasping for air, Anna could feel every muscle in her body tremble from adrenaline mixed with fear. Jumping at Elsa she dragged her upright and began shaking her violently. "WHAT WERE YOU THINKING?! JUST WHAT THE HELL WAS GOING IN THAT MASS YOU CALL A BRAIN?!" She howled at Elsa. Elsa couldn't comprehend why Anna was shouting at her like this and smacked her arms away. "Calm down Anna, its not like I would have hurt myself." She scowled at Anna before looking worried. Anna was on the brink of tears; her body still had not calmed down from the sudden adrenaline spike and was still shaking.

"I can't lose you." Anna hiccupped. "Not when I have just found you again." Elsa, feeling guilty for what she said collected the smaller girl in her arms for the second time in the span of twenty minutes and tried to calm her down. By now, a steady stream of tears was making their way down Anna's face and turning Elsa's knit sweater wet. Rubbing her face in her sweater, she inhaled the familiar scent of crisp snow and peppermint that she always had associated Elsa with. "Come." Elsa whispered. "I think that is enough excitement for one day. For the both of us." With one arm wrapped around Anna's shoulder, she slowly led them back towards Anna's house.

* * *

**And yes the chapters are shorter than what I wrote for the first two, but thats because I don't really know what to write half of the time. I don't usually plan ahead. And time for some advertising XD if you really want to read good story then I suggest:**

**r9kElsa Is Suffering - AnonElsa (****fiction press)**

**You are - Pmrising**

**Snowflakes in Spring - Celerysticks**

**A formal arrangement - Requ**

**The first two will mess you up badly. The third is beyond cute and the last is just... Yeah. Check them out if you have time.**


End file.
